In the Genes
by blazersandbowties
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles and oneshots following the children of the New Directions and Wemma as they grow up and discover the obstacles of life... and public school. Rated T, just in case a bad word slips or something. Probably not necessary, though. DISCLAIMER: GLEE ISN'T MINE.
1. Characters & Family Descriptions

**Hello, all! :) Sorry to those who were expecting an actual oneshot update, but I've just been _extremely _busy the past couple weeks. :/ So this was really all I had time to type up. It's basically just something to refer back to as I continue with the drabbles themselves, since there are a lot of kids themselves, so hopefully it will make it just a little bit less confusing. **

**Keep in mind that these characters were created before a lot had happened canon on Glee- for example, finding out that Quinn wasn't a natural blonde (hence her children being blonde); Sam/Chord decided to return (hence Sam's absence); Will and Emma didn't have a baby like I had been secretly hoping for all through Season 3 (hence Samuel Scheuster of 2012). So, just please try to bear with me through this. :)**

**Also, I kind of had a certain age in mind when I came up with each personality, so that's why many of them seem like teenagers, while others sound like little kids or toddlers. **

**Anyway, you don't even have to read this if you want. I wrote them up more for myself and my organization as I went, so I don't know if they'll really be of any interest for you all. :P But have at it, if you want! :P**

* * *

**The Hudson Family:**

**Christopher** **Leroy** was born in 2015. He's the spitting image of Finn; soft brown hair, small brown eyes, light skin and freckles. He's an all-around good guy, sweet and loving, who is naturally concerned about his loved ones. Finn is his best friend and role model, but he endlessly loves and respects his mom. He's smart and caring, and all of his younger siblings mean the world to him. He works hard to live up to his father's "legacy" as captain of both the football team and glee club, while also maintaining good grades. Popular, but not mean and stuck up; he's really everyone's friend. Though he's had a few, non-serious girlfriends, he's looking to find the right girl.

**Cassandra Delilah** was born in 2016. She has dark, glossy, straight hair and dark brown eyes. She's a bit anti-social and dark, with her typical teenaged-girl 'hates-the-world' attitude. She doesn't like to talk to anybody, so she's generally grumpy and rude to people. The only person she's comfortable around is Christopher, and he's really her best friend. She has a voice, but she refuses to use it. She gets a lot of attention from boys, but she doesn't take any of it seriously. She's kind of a slut, never hesitating to sleep around with whomever… even girls, though she's actually straight.

**Caroline Barbara** was born in 2019. Her hair is golden-brown and naturally, gorgeously curly, and she has brown eyes. She got Rachel's nose. Around her close friends and family, she can be bubbly and sweet, but she doesn't like to cause any problems or trouble, so she has trouble standing up for herself; she tries to please everybody, she wants everyone to like her. She writes songs and plays them- beautifully- on the guitar. She has a stunning voice, and she's in to Musical Theatre. Though she wouldn't mind a boyfriend, she's perfectly content in her little group of friends.

**Melody Stella** was born in 2023. She has extremely wavy, frizzy, brown hair, big brown eyes, and freckles. She's a brat, takes joy in constantly picking on her little brother… whom she can't stand more than anything on earth. She always puts up a fight with Finn and Rachel for the smallest things, and at school she's one of those annoyingly smart kids who kiss up to the teachers. She plays softball mainly because she's good, not because she actually enjoys it, and she thinks of it as a way to cover up her complete lack of musical talent. Nobody really likes her, so she's mostly a loner at school. Occasionally gets an insult thrown at her, but she just spits back an equally nasty comeback. Since pretty much forever, she's had a huge crush on Jason, but she knows he doesn't like her, which is part of the reason she's such a jerk.

**Anthony Finn** was born in 2030. He's got short, dark hair and deep/dark brown eyes. (looks a lot like Lea when she was little) He can be really shy and sensitive, and sometimes comes off as a bit feminine, which is something Melody loves to make fun of. In truth he's extremely sweet and loving to everyone, regardless of who they are. He has a nice voice, but nothing extraordinary or that great. He ends up being bi-sexual, which his parents both accept whole-heartedly.

* * *

**The Anderson-Hummel Family:**

**Dalton Bryce** was born in 2019 (using a surrogate mother- biologically Blaine's). He has curly, dark hair and calm grey eyes and tannish skin. He's a simple, laid-back kind of guy, but is stronger and braver than he seems, willing to do anything for his family and friends. He has an amazing voice and does well in school, but drawing and art is his real passion and way to express himself. He's a beautiful artist. While he's not necessarily a major outcast at school, he does prefer to keep to himself at school.

**Brooklyn Makayla** was born in 2022, but was adopted at the age of three, in 2025. Her parents were killed in a car accident when she was two years old. She has light brown hair, usually worn to the side in a long, gentle braid. Soft brown eyes (framed by a pair of simple glasses) and light skin, a faint trace of freckles across her nose. She's really quiet and shy, timid and nervous in crowds of people. She loves reading and writing and- added to the glasses- comes off as a bit nerdy. She's a beautiful writer, and writing is an escape for her. She's picked on and made fun of by some people, but it's not really full-scale bullying. She develops an eventual friendship with Jason (Brittana).

**Blake Cooper** was born in 2029, as the product of an accidental pregnancy by one Cooper Anderson, who thought that the boy would be better off being raised by Kurt and Blaine. He has dark curls and icy-blue eyes, with an extremely contagious smile and laugh. (just like his daddies' ;] 3) He always seems to be smiling and happy and playful. One of those kids who is just everyone's best friend, and he's heartbreakingly sweet. He grows up to be a great baseball player, as well as a real heartbreaker and ladies' man.

**Elizabeth Isabel** was born in 2030 (using a surrogate mother- biologically Kurt's.) She has light brown/ dirty blonde hairs with gentle, subtle curls. Bright blue eyes and light skin. Elizabeth is a wild child. She always wants to run and play, constantly seeking adventure. Understands concepts that other young kids would have issues with easily, somehow a little too smart for her own good. Beautiful little sing-song-y voice, and she always seems to be singing, to herself and others.

* * *

**The Lopez-Pierce Family:**

**Benjamin** was born in 2016, adopted in 2027 as an eleven year old. As a Mexican/Latino, he has dark skin and thick, black hair and big, deep brown eyes. Because of his rough past, Benjamin finds it hard to allow himself to trust people. Therefore, he very rarely feels comfortable opening up or sharing his feelings. However, if you manage to find a way into his heart, he can be very loyal, brave and loving. Running is both his great escape and talent, due to his difficultly build strength and determination. As he gets older, peers begin to ridicule and call him nasty names for his race and background. He spends a lot of time alone or hiding from everyone at school.

_…Comes from a poor Mexican family. When his infant sister passed away due to health complications when he was five, his parents blamed him and emotionally and physically abused to him until he was rescued by Social Services at the age of nine, then put through two years of foster homes._

**Karri Anestasia** was born in 2020, though she and her younger brother Jason were adopted in 2024. She has long, wavy, brown hair that she usually just pulls back into a ponytail out of lack of energy. Hazel eyes, tan skin. She'd seem simple-minded, but those who really know her know that she actually has too much on her mind to think about "normal girl things". She's very smart and brave; has had to grow up much too fast in order to protect Jason, who she loves more than anyone in the world. She does outstanding both academically and athletically; primarily softball (seems to be good at anything she tries). While she does have a lot of more important things on her mind than a boyfriend, the idea of a relationship also scares her. She's independent; trusting and relying on someone else seems unfamiliar and risky.

_…She and Jason actually witnessed and survived the murder of both their parents. In fact, Karri potentially saved him (she heard noises and hid them both beneath the kitchen sink) and then protected him by absolutely refusing to leave his side all through the six months of foster care. (A one-shot will go into more detail on that later)_

**Jason Kyle** was born in 2022, adopted at the age of two in 2024. His hair is sandy blonde/brown hair and tan skin. He has the same hazel eyes as Karri. He's constantly looking to be accepted, to fit in, and to please everyone. He really takes things to heart, and therefore is really fragile to others. He has an amazing gift in singing and playing the guitar. Ends up joining the football team, but it's more to fit in than anything. He's a bit of a hopeless romantic. Just wants somebody to love, a girl to make feel beautiful and special. A lot of people bully him and call him gay, but he's not. He's targeted by bullies, but Brooklyn becomes his best friend to confide in.

* * *

**The Puckerman Family:**

**Beth **was born in 2010. She has her mom's beauty; wavy blonde hair and pretty green eyes, smooth, fair skin. She's always really bubbly and happy, not afriad to work hard for something she really wants. As the oldest of both her family and_ all _the 'glee kids', she's used to having to be mature and responsible. A genuinely good, positive kid. She did glee in high school, but didn't really have much of an interest in the Cheerios. Her voice is lovely, and she's beautiful on the piano. Being the very sweet and beautiful girl she is, she did earn herself much attention from boys in HS. She ended up being with one boy named Nicholas for a couple of years in highschool, but they end up going their separate ways after graduation.

She got a scholarship to University of California, playing piano and singing for small gigs for extra money while attending. She visits back in OH periodically.

**Lucy Noelle **was born in 2017. Her hair is straight and blonde, with hazel eyes and light skin. Lucy's a bitch, plain and simple. All she really cares about is her popularity and social status, and she isn't afraid to do whatever it takes to get on top- this mainly includes changing boyfriends as often as she changes outfits, being captain of the Cheerios, and, of course, bullying the "losers". Head of Cheerios; thinks glee is the most loser thing on the planet. She normally parades around with the Cheerios, and dates whoever seems the most benefitial to her personality. Wants nothing to do with any of the other 'glee kids'.

**Jenny Hope **was born in 2021, with wavy black hair and bright blue eyes (a surprise to everyone). She makes friend easily and has a sort of sarcasm/dark humor to her. She's not mean, but she's really stubborn and kind of blunt, straightforward and outgoing. She's got a head-strong mindset that makes her unafraid to speak her mind and tell it how it is. Bullies don't really affect her. She's really funny, most of the has a special bond with Beth who taught her to play the piano as well. However, her real dream is to become an actress. She has a group of close friends that she hangs out with all the time, but she's bullied for being a lesbian. However, she doesn't let the bullies bother her.

**Nathan Joel** was born in 2029. He's got Puck's tan skin, thick dark hair, and bwown eyes- as well as his personality. He's definitely Puck's son: rought, tough, strong, athletic, and a _heck _of a little "ladies' man". He has a hilarious sense of humor and the funniest sense of confidence. He's really like a little Noah Puckerman. 3 Full of energy, always wanting to wrestle and run around and play. As he gets older, he begins to take on music and singing, but he also shines in football and other athletics. He's such a little player, constantly lookinfg for a way to impress and any given girl, with his cheesy little pickup lines. It's really more playful and funny than anything.

* * *

**The Chang Family:**

**Leah Harmony **was born in 2017. She has sleek black hair and brown round eyes magnified by a pair of plain glasses. Obviously, she's Asain. She's very quiet and shy, and can seem kind of moody (in a way). She rarely speaks her mind or shares her emotions, and mostly keeps to herself. She does amazingly acedemically, and she's extremely smart, but she feels like she wants something more, but she has yet to discover what that could be. At school she hangs around the same quiet group of friends. Hasn't really thought about anything involved in romance; doesn't see the point in a relationship that's not going to mean anything in the long run.

**Micheal Jr. and Matthew **were born in 2029. They style their soft black hair in a little frowhawk-type thing (like Finn's hair, kind of). Brown eyes. They're Asain, identical twins. Micheal and Matthew are like best friends, nearly inseperable. They're both really playful and smart and witty, but by no means are they the same person. Micheal is more brave and eager to fight and be adventurous, while Matthew tends to overthink through certain situations fvoer and over until he's absolutely sure about something. However, they're both still the wild, playful little boys that quickly grow into everyone's heart. They're both quite the little dancers, but only Micheal ends up being interested in performing as a career. For Matthew, it's a hobby that he loves, but he really wants to become a doctor and make a difference. They both team up (with little Nathan as well ^^) in 'seducing women' with their 'sweet moves and they're both so lovable that it's very easy for them to succeed in this endeavor and also making friends. While Micheal is kid of a lover boy and is always looking for someone to call 'his girl', Matthew just kind of laughs it off as a joke. He's more of Micheal's 'wingman', if you will.

* * *

**The Abrams Family:**

**Willis Arthur **was born in 2013. He has the lightish-dark skin of a African-American/Caucasian kid, and he keeps his dark, thick brown hair shaved. Deep brown eyes. He's really a good guy, but he has a defensive and fighter attitude inside him that sometimes come out if someone says something the wrong way. His heart is in the right place, though, so he really does mean well. He works hard playing basketball, and he _loves _girls. He always seems to be in and out of new relationships; his temper sometimes causes him to say things he really shouldn't. He basically just troops around with the basketball guys, hitting on any girl in sight.

I think he'll get a basketball scholorship to some big university, but then probably screw it up by picking a fight with the coach or something else, losing both his deal with this school and giving himself a bad reputation for any other schools that might have been looking at him before.

**Rose Michele **was born in 2023. She has a darker skin tone than her brother, and she keeps her thick black hair worn in a simple bun on top of her head. Same big, dark brown eyes as Willis. She's a real goody two-shoes, always being really sweet and nice and finding ways to overachieve. Wants to be on everyone's good side, and tries really hard to get there (kissing up to both parents and her teachers). She got her mom's amazing set of vocal chords, but she takes ballet classes and dances on a competative dance team. She has a few friends that she hangs around with, but a lot of people make fun of her and call her a teachers' pet. She's determined to make it through her education focused and successful, and sees boys as a pointless distraction.

* * *

**T****he Schuester Family:**

**Samuel Curtis **was born in 2012. He's got straight locks of auburn hair, piercing green eyes, and light freckles across his nose. Pale skin. He's kind of a pervert, always flirting with girls and trying to find a way into their pants. Also the class clown, and he's constantly goofing off and trying to t have a good time. Doesn't really take things seriously. He plays drums, and he's also involved in basketball and other athletics. Willis is his 'best friend', but Sameul has such an abnoxious personality that he pisses a lot of people- including Willis- off.

I actually see him knocking some girl up during a random- probably drunk- one night stand. So after graduation (probably with Will having to talk some serious sense into him) he really has learn to take responsibility and put the child first.

**Jacob Alexander **was born in 2016. He has Will's curly brown hair and Emma's big, brown eyes with light skin. He's gay, but not what a lot of people would consider the "stereo-typical gay", who's all into fashion and glamour and showtunes. All he really wants is to be accepted and treated as a 'normal' guy. However, he is proud of who he is and he isn't afraid to stand up for himself. As much as he wishes he could just fit in, he's not willing to change himself to do so. He's a fighter, headstrong, and rather tough. He sings and plays the guitar, as well as writing. He doesn't meet his boyfriend until he gets out of highschool, but at during school he asnd Benjamin are the best of friends- like brothers.

**Emily Rachelle **was born in 2018. She has long, curly red hair and Will's green-brown eyes wih tanned skin. She's very peppy and bubbly, always giggling and being cheerful. She's very happy and excitable, able to find joy in the simplest of things. Though she means well, she can get a bit annoying. She's not really stupid, but she has her 'blonde' moments. She still does fairly well in school. Cheer is basically her whole life, and since she's both gorgeous and on the Cheerios, she's very popular. She's kind of naiive when it comes to trusting people, particularly those of the male category, so it's a good thing she has some truly good friends to watch out for her.

* * *

**Well, uh, there you have 'em! I did kind of fall in love with each character as their personalities developed in my head, lol. :P If you did take the time to go through all this- I know it's probably just really long and boring and useless, but whatever- thanks anyway! I'd love to hear who your favorites are, your least favorites.. I already have my little ships within here, lol. ;) **

**Umm, yeah. That's about it for now, I guess. I'll try my best to get another real drabble up sometime soon! :)**


	2. Bringing Home Benjamin

**So, I've been planning to write this for a while... but it took me a long time to organize all my ideas and characters for this, so I've been working on that for a long time. I probably over-planned, but whatever. :p Can never be too prepared, right? What it is is basically a collection of drabbles and one-shots about the kids of the current Glee gang as they grow up. :) It's technically my first fanfic on this account, but I had a different one a while back that I had to pretty much abandon because I had to focus on my grades and stuff.. but it's summer now so I'm back. :)**

**Pairings included: Finchel, Klaine, Quick, Brittana, Tike, Wemma, and... Artcedes.. Yeah, I know, it's kind of weird, but I began mapping this out a while ago, before Sam's reappearance on Glee. Before a lot of things, actually, so if you notice any details not matching up throughout this story, forgive me. :) I hope you like it anyway! I created a total of 24 kids... a lot, I know, but I kind of fell in love with the characters as I came up with them. Five for Finchel, four for Klaine, four for Quick (including Beth), three for Brittana, three for Tike, two for Artcedes, and three for Wemma. **

**These aren't in chronoligical order; more scattered throughout the kids' lives. This one takes place around 2027, centered around the Lopez-Pierce family. **

**Okay, enough information for now- please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Bringing Home Benjamin (Oneshot #1)

Santana was the first to come through the door. She wore a wide grin as she found her mother and two young children in the living room, gathered around a coffee table cluttered with coloring books and a rainbow of crayons and markers scattered across the surface. Her mom was the first to notice her presence, who looked at her with a warm smile and eyes both questioning and excited.

Then five year old Jason was bounding towards her with his sandy-colored hair flipping into his bright, hazel eyes. "Mommy!" he cried in elation, "Mommy, is my big brother here? Can I see him?"

She chuckled fondly at his enthusiasm. Ever since the decision was made to adopt another child, little Jason had been the most excited, constantly asking when he/she could come home, to see pictures, if they could talk on the phone together, like he got to sometimes with Brittany or Santana when they were away on business. They'd have planned for a newborn, of course (considering they'd adopted Jason and Karri at the toddler ages of two and four), but just like when they found the two kids three years ago; fate seemed to have other plans.

Said plans being for them to bring home an eleven year old boy who'd been stuck in an abusive home for almost five years, then forced to endure foster care for one more.

After kissing Karri's golden-brown hair softly, she knelt down before her kids, face suddenly serious. "Momma's going to bring Benjamin in soon. He's a little quiet and nervous, so I need you guys to be really calm and nice to him, okay?" When both youngsters nodded their heads eagerly, Santana touched Jason's nose and grinned again. "That means no jumping on him, tackling him, or anything else like that, got it Mister?" She ruffled his rather shaggy hair and sent them back into the living room, pulling her mom into the hallway.

"Mami, do you mind staying a little longer? He's really scared and shy, and I don't know how he's gonna handle this, I'm freaking out a little bit-"

"Of course, Santana." Maribel smiled warmly, patting Santana's shoulder once in comfort before returning to her cherished grandkids in the living room.

She took a deep breath before poking her head out the front door and giving Brittany a signal to bring Benjamin in.

Brittany turned around in her seat, flashing Benjamin what she hoped would be a reassuring smile. "Alright, Benjamin, ready to come meet your new family?"

The boy met her gaze with his own big, deep brown eyes that were filled with fear and hesitance. But the kid was brave, and he gulped and nodded slowly, starting to unbuckle his seatbelt and hop out of their little mini-van. Brittany met him in front of the car, taking his small, dark hand only to notice that it was shaking. "Oh, Honey," she crooned sympathetically, rubbing her thumb over his rough skin, "Are you scared?"

Though he knew it had to be quite obvious just how nervous he was to go enter their- _his _new home, he still looked up at her with the most uncertainty in his eyes. Could he trust her? He wanted to so, _so _badly, but he just didn't know how. What if she ended up hurting him, just like his real parents? What if she didn't really want him, either? But in the back of his mind he knew that not every adult was the same as his mom and dad, he knew that some families really did have a thing called love. He'd been around long enough, met enough kids in the foster homes to know this. But how could he be sure?

So he just shook his head a little, and set his sight towards the lovely, Ohio house that would eventually become his home.

Brittany sighed internally, but maintained her brave face and led him towards the front door, her mind full of doubts, but her movements fueled by hope and excitement. As they entered, the first thing they saw was Santana, eyes closed as she leaned her head back against the wall of the hallway. At the sound of the door opening and shutting, she snapped her head up to look at her wife and new child.

She took in Benjamin's shaking limbs and his frantic eyes as they quickly scanned and flitted around their home. The two adults sent back and forth silent, worried messages with their eyes before Santana smiled comfortingly at the boy, taking his hand and gently pulling him into the living room, where three sets of eyes glanced up at him and froze.

Karri's expression was almost blank as she took Jason's hand and held onto it protectively. Her hazel eyes weren't cold and unwelcoming, though, as they scanned over the boy before them, but soft and curious. Maribel already seemed to be full of love and compassion for her new grandson, and the look on Jason's face could only be described as pure excitement and ecstasy. It was all he could to keep from tackling Benjamin in a bear-hug, just as Santana had warned him not to.

Benjamin started to get a little uneasy in the utter silence as all eyes were on him. He gripped onto Santana and Brittany's hands tightly, without even realizing it. All he wanted to do was run from the room, curl up in a corner somewhere and cry. Santana kept glancing nervously back and forth between the kids, Maribel, Benjamin, and Brittany, silently begging for somebody to do _something. _

Then suddenly, Brittany pulled her hand from Benjamin's, instead placing it on his back and leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Benjamin, meet your new family." That was all it took for Jason to pull away from his sister and come, practically skipping, towards Benjamin. But instead of jumping into him like both moms had been expecting (and dreading), he stopped in front of him and looked up at him with his bright, innocent eyes and said, in the sweetest and quietest voice they'd ever heard, "Are you my new big brother?"

All breaths were held as the older boy looked into Jason's wide, hopeful eyes and nodded, hesitantly but showing the slightest hint of warmth.

And as the little boy immediately wrapped him in tight hug with all the strength and warmth and love he could muster for his five-year-old self, Maribel and Karri following closely behind, Santana and Brittany let out a deep breath, and any doubt about bringing home Benjamin slipped away from their minds.

And while Benjamin felt himself totally enclosed in the arms of these people who he'd barely met for the first time, he also felt the smallest sliver of hope- hope that maybe he could _finally_ be loved.

* * *

**And there you have it! :) I really hope that you enjoyed this! Thank you all so much for reading, and please do review! :) I'd love to know what you all think, please let me know even if there's any mistakes or anything wrong. **

**If you have any questions concerning the other characters or families, I've already written up descriptions of each character and a sort of timeline to refer back to just as I'm writing and coming up with new ideas. So I can put that on my profile or something, if it's necessary. **

**Update should be soon! :)**


	3. The Apartments, Part 1

**Soo... here's another update! :) I'm not sure how most of you felt about the first one, but I'd like to thank Ellii55 for reviewing and those who alerted.. it means a lot! :) **

**I split this one into two parts, because it's rather long, but the second part should be up soon, if not later on today. It's Finchel/Klaine centered, primarily on the oldest three Hudsons and Klaine's oldest, Dalton. I have them living in New York for this, which takes place in about 2025, but any chapters after '27 will be as if they moved backed to Lima. **

**Anyway... enjoy! :)**

* * *

The Apartments (Oneshot #2, Part 1)

Kurt and Rachel paused one last time before exiting the Anderson-Hummels' New York apartment, turning to their husbands. "You guys are _sure _you have everything?" Kurt questioned, eyeing Finn especially warily.

As Finn rolled his eyes, Blaine quickly came over and pecked Kurt on the cheek. "We're fine, Honey." He winked playfully, earning himself a reluctant grin from his husband. The two baby-sitting fathers sighed again as Rachel went on to explain points of necessity for what had to have been the fifth time in the last five minutes, while Kurt busied himself with scanning over the six kids in the apartment.

The oldest two (Hudsons), 10-year-old Christopher and 9-year-old Cassandra, sat on the couch with their father, huddled together and vigorously whispering back and forth, eyes trained on the television across from them. Kurt and Blaine's six year old Dalton sat on his knees with Caroline, Rachel and Finn's daughter of the same age, the two bent over a pile of Lego blocks. Three year old Brooklyn Anderson-Hummel quietly picked at a bowl of Macaroni n' Cheese in her highchair (strategically placed in the living room so that it was easier to watch all six kids at once), while Finn sat in a sort of slumped position, his two year old daughter Melody sprawled across his toned chest and fast asleep.

Kurt grinned to himself. Fifteen years ago, he'd have never thought he'd get this far in his life- living in a nice apartment in New York, with the most perfect husband and beautiful two kids, not to mention as a major fashion designer of the city. Well, maybe the first and last two parts, but most definitely not the husband and kids.

Rachel finished up her little speech, looking back and forth between Finn, Blaine, and the kids. Finn moaned. "Rach, you act like I'm incapable of watching my own kids."

"Well," she responded, quickly strutting over to kiss him affectionately on his soft brown hair, "After last time's incident, I wouldn't be so sure." Finn, as well as the oldest two kids, looked at the ground guiltily.

After a few quick kisses and goodbyes to the kids, Rachel and Kurt were out the door, off to the latest Broadway show.

Blaine sighed, then went to busy himself with making dinner for the older four children and himself and Finn. Finn looked around at the kids, but none of them seemed the least bit distracted from their activities. So he averted his gaze to the cartoon occupying the television, a wave of sleepiness suddenly coming over him as he gently rested his cheek against his daughter's head.

He blinked, trying to focus on the T.V., but he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. He struggled with his heavy eyelids a couple of times, but eventually gave up. _Sorry Blaine, _he thought, as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Cassandra noticed Finn was asleep the moment his eyes slid closed. "Christopher," she whispered, nudging her older brother to get his attention. He looked at their father and matched her mischevious smirk. They hopped off of the couch smoothly, and Christopher tip-toed to the kitchen and covertly poked his head in. Blaine was squinting at the box of pasta that Kurt had left out, a frusterated expression on his face.

Christopher chuckled as he came back into the living room. "Doesn't look like he'll be figuring that out any time soon," he said in a quiet voice, smiling playfully at Cassandra. She grinned at him, already standing by the door in a pair of tennis shoes, a jacket over her pajamas and a beanie on top of her dark, glossy hair. Christopher slipped into his own Converse and threw a sweatshirt on, already heading to meet her when he met the questioning eyes of the three smaller children.

"No, Christopher," Cassandra whispered, slightly angrily as she sensed what he was about to do.

"Where you goin?" Dalton asked, having enough sense to keep his voice low.

"Out," Cassandra answered, hostility heavy in her tone. Christopher gave her a look, and she scowled and headed angrily back to the door with a huff.

"Exploring," Christopher told him carefully. It wasn't a lie; since the two families had recently moved into a nicer, bigger apartment building because of the rapidly advancing careers of all four of their parents (Rachel with her increasing opportunities and roles on Broadway, Kurt having just established his own fashion line and magazine, Finn recently landing a job as an acting coach at a top New York university, and Blaine's vocal and music lessons becoming more and more popular by day), so it had only made sense to Cassandra and Christopher to have a look around their new home.

Dalton got a really excited look in his little grey eyes, and he opened his mouth to say something before he saw Cassandra's face; then he just looked back down with a sullen "Oh", his face hidden once again by a mop of dark, wild curls. Caroline, with her wide, light brown eyes, looked back and forth between Christopher and Cassandra and then, looking slightly disappointed, returned to the blocks as well.

Christopher felt a pang of guilt. As much as he didn't want to upset his easily-tempered sister, he felt bad, leaving the younger two at the apartment with nothing but the small pile before them and lots of unpacked boxes stacked high along the walls. So he ignored Cassandra's deadly glare as he knelt down before the six year olds. "Wanna come?" he asked them, grinning as both their smiles lit up in excitement. He ruffled Caroline's golden-brown, beautifully curly hair as he stood, and the little ones wordlessly pulled on their soft boots and big jackets.

He checked back into the kitchen a last time, to find Blaine digging through an open box for cooking utensils, absently whistling to himself as he examined each dish. He smiled as he reentered the living room, kneeling to quickly help a struggling Caroline to button up her coat. Just before they turned to leave, he grinned at Brooklyn, who had gone back to her food without paying them any mind. He sent her a silent thank you, for always being such a simple, calm little kid, as he quietly led the others out the door.

* * *

"No, Kurt, I don't know where the 10-inch skillet is," Blaine all but yelled in exasperation. He threw down the box of pasta, pausing as Kurt spoke through the phone.

_"Blaine, the show's about to start. Just order pizza, okay? We'll figure it out tomorrow. How are the kids doing?" _

Blaine let out a breath, glad to abandon the headache of a kitchen. However, when he dragged himself back into the nearly empty living room, he was presented with a far worse issue.

He gasped, the phone slipping from his grasp and landing on the floor with a loud clatter.

_"Blaine? Blaine, what's going on? Blaine, honey, please answer me!" _

Kurt's voice brought him back to his senses, as he blinked back the tears and knelt to pick the phone up.

"Um, everything's- everything's fine. We're fine. I have to go, call you later, Love." He ignored Kurt's protests as he hung up the phone, quickly running from room to room as he called the kids' names.

"Dalton? Christopher? Cassandra? Caroline?" Panic welled up in his throat as each name was meant with no response, and he ran back into the living room to be met with a startled, slightly dazed looking Finn.

"What's up, Man?" he yawned, bouncing fussy Melody back to sleep in his arms.

"What's up? The kids are gone!" Blaine cried hysterically as he swooped a very wide-eyed Brooklyn out of the high-chair, stroking her hair as he began to pace back and forth across the room.

"Shit." Finn mumbled as he set Melody on the couch and began to sprint around the apartment as Blaine had done a moment ago.

Blaine kept from screaming at him for being so irresponsible and stupid, dubbing it as useless. Suddenly, he set Brooklyn on the carpet and sat across from her, tears threatening to spill over. Finn returned, his own eyes red, glossy, and completely terrified. He sensed that Blaine was probably extremely pissed at him at the moment, so he took the phone and went to call Rachel from the kitchen.

"Brookie," Blaine said slowly and carefully, though he felt like he was on the brim of hysteria, "Did you see where Dalton went?"

She simply nodded, then looked down and began to play with her fingers. "Well, honey, where did they go?"

"Esploring?" she answered, trying to mimick the pronunciation she'd heard Christopher use.

"So... they just left? You didn't see a person come in and take them?"

She shook her head, ready to dismiss the conversation. Though she was three and had been speaking just as well as any other little kid, she was shy and she didn't like talking to people, even Kurt and Blaine, who she'd been adopted by a few months ago.

Blaine sighed as Finn came back in, tossing the phone onto the couch. "They went 'exploring'." Blaine told him, dropping his head into his hands.

"What? But this building is huge, they'll get lost, or- or..." His voice trailed off and he met Blaine's frustrated gaze. Apparently he'd already realized this.

"I'm going to find them," Blaine declared suddenly, hopping up to retrieve his phone and shoes.

"But, we can't just leave these two here!"

"No, _you _are staying here with 'these two'. _I'm _going to find our kids."

"C'mon, Blaine, Rachel and Kurt are on their way-"

"Do you think that something bad is going to wait to happen until Rachel and Kurt arrive?"

"Well, no, but-"

He was cut off by the slamming of the front door in his face.

* * *

**I'm not gonna lie, I squealed a little bit when I wrote "husband". ^.^**

**Thanks for reading, and please please please leave a review! :) Otherwise, I have no idea if you're actually enjoying this so far, and it just motivates me less to continue. Even though I'll probably keep at it anyway, because it's actually pretty fun. :)**

**Part 2 should be soon! **


	4. Puppy

**Alrighty then, heeerrre's the update! :) I decided to just leave The Apartments as it was for now, because I just couldn't figure out how to write the second part. It wil show up eventually, I'm sure, but it's just a big blank for me right now, so.. And I didn't want to force myself to write something, and then it just suck. So yeah.**

**Thank you to dreamer 3097 as well as Ellii51 for the nice reviews, and to those who favorited/alerted! :) It means sooooooo sooo soo much to me, you have no idea! :)**

**This is what would fall into the "drabble" category, because I think it's pretty short. But, Idk, whatever you want to call it. It'd take place in 2022, which would put Samuel at 10, Jacob at 6, and Emily at 4. (It's a Wemma chapter!)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Puppy (Drabble #3)

Emma looked up from the three small lunches she'd been carefully preparing on the counter, hearing three sets of little feet- and a pair of larger, heavier ones- padding towards her in the kitchen. A second later, her three children appeared, lined up horizontally and facing her with their arms crossed and their expressions serious. Then her husband popped up behind them similarly, but with a hint of playfulness that the kids ironically lacked.

"What is this?" she chuckled, placing a cluster of grapes on each plate.

"Momma," Emily squeaked in her high voice, "We wanna puppy." The other three nodded in agreement.

Emma placed the three plates on the table and gestured for them to sit down. "Well, hon, we've talked about this. A dog is a mess. It makes messes everywhere until it's potty-trained, and then it leaves its hair everywhere in the house." She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"But _Mooomm _we can get one of those dogs with little hairs so that when it falls out we won't even be able to see it," Samuel whined.

"Liawhilab," Jacob offered through a mouthful of sandwich.

"A white lab," Will clarified.

"So, just because we can't see the hair doesn't mean it's not there," Emma said, a hint of panic rising into her voice as she imagined dog hair covering the house, in the sinks, in the showers, in the _food. _"No," she declared, looking at each of her kids'- and Will's-faces meaningfully.

Just as she turned to tidy up the kitchen, the three kids all burst into tears. They wailed loudly, Samuel and Emily even falling to the floor in a dramatic tantrum. Jacob sobbed into his father's chest, burying his face in the cloth of his vest. Will stroked the boy's curls softly, staring at Emma with eyes full of reproach.

"Don't look at me like that," Emma mumbled, playfully hitting him on the arm with a rag. She knelt down and looked Emily in the eyes, tilting her chin up gently. "What if Momma gets you another stuffed puppy, huh? C'mon, baby, stop crying-" Emily just howled louder, pounding her fists on the ground.

Emma gave up, rubbing her temples as she paced the kitchen floor. "Hey! Hey!" she yelled, unable to take the noise anymore. "Hey! How about this, daddy and I will talk about it, okay? Just- just stop screaming, please." All three of her kids immediately ceased their tears, beaming at each other and up at her before suddenly hopping up and skipping out of the room gleefully.

She literally gaped at them, and then turned to her husband, who tried to hide a guilty smile at his latest accomplishment. "Will!" she yelled in mock-anger.

"What?"

She tried to bite back a smile as she once again used the rag to smack his thigh lightly, plucking a grape off of one of the kid's plates into her mouth.

* * *

**Umm, as a second thought, I'm pretty sure this one sucks too. Well, whatever. I'm too lazy to figure out how to fix it. **

**Thanks for reading, and please please pwetty please review! They mean so much- the more feedback I get, the more motivation to actually continue! :)**

**Oh and I put the little descriptive thingies at the beginning of the story, so feel free to refer back to those as needed. I hope they clarify the story a little bit more, and sorry for any confusion that it may have caused; I had to, like, switch around the other to chapters too. **

**I'll try to get another one up sooner! I'm finding that the shorter/simpler/more-drabble-y they are, the quicker and easier they are to write...**


End file.
